Graduacion
by XDrain
Summary: Un recuento de la historia de Brittany y Santana hasta su graduacion Combinación de pasado y presente y explicar de como poco a poco llegan al final que quisiera ver en la serie Glee
1. Chapter 1

Día Uno

La entrenadora Silvester nos había castigado por llegar tarde… parecía ser una larga y fastidiosa semana

El viernes nos graduaremos y … un lunes con regaños no es buen modo de iniciar.

LA GRADUACION.

Capitulo 1

Santana y Brittany

Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de FOX Y RYAN MURPHY

By Revy Katsuragi

-Brittany, Santana, quiero verlas en mi oficina en 5 min. Grito la entrenadora con su megáfono.

-Si entrenadora. Dijimos al unisonó.

Ya no había nada que hacer, recientemente el club Glee no solo había estado tomando más de nuestro tiempo al haber ganado las nacionales, si no, que otro tipo de cosas nos ocupaban a Brit y a mi.

Aún recuerdo aquella vez que nos conocimos en las audiciones a porristas.

*FLASHB ACK*

Estaba muy ansiosa, tenía un buen cuerpo, una excelente condición física, había sido porrista en secundaria y habíamos ganado bastantes eventos como la capitana de mi escuadra.

Era mi obligación entrar en esta escuela como la capitana ya que contaba con la entrenadora que había ganado 5 campeonatos consecutivos a nivel preparatoria. Sue Silvester, se sabía de ante mano que el ser seleccionada era un triunfo sin igual, ya que era una persona muy exigente, estricta y algo excéntrica también. Además llenaba a sus "Cheerios" de premios geniales.

Por supuesto que deseaba pertenecer a este equipo.

Lopez Santana…

Escuche mi nombre y un enorme nudo se hizo en mi estómago. Hice mis acrobacias con exactitud milimétrica, sentía la mirada penetrante de la entrenadora; sabía que juzgaría hasta el mínimo error y que podría costarme mi estadía en el grupo de porristas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que deberías estar en mi escuadra?

-Porque fui capitana de mi escuadra en secundaria y sé que podría apoyarle a dar mayores triunfos a esta escuela, así como cosechar más triunfos y aumentar mis ya numerosos trofe… fui interurmpida.

-Siguiente, si quisiera escuchar de superación personal iría a un grupo de Alcohólicos.

Fue realmente dura, no significaba esa interrupción que pudiera haber quedado fuera de la posibilidad de entrar, ¿cierto? Sería una tragedia que no me quedara dentro. Ósea en mis acrobacias estuve extraordinaria.

Después de mi seguían dos chicas rubias, tenían una buena condición por lo que se podía observar, una de ellas noto que les observaba y vino hacia mí.

-Hola soy Brittany, ¿cómo te llamas?- Me mostro una linda sonrisa y estiro su mano hacia la mía.

-Soy Santana Lopez.- Estire mi mano.

-¡Como te fue con la entrenadora Sue! Dicen que es como un dragón. ¿Acaso lanza fuego por la boca?

-¿Eh?

-Discúlpala, Soy Quinn Fabray, ella es mi amiga desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que normalmente pregunta cosas… algo complicadas de entender. ¿Te fue bien en la entrevista?

-Pues, eso espero, hizo una pregunta y me interrumpió en plena respuesta. A lo mejor no es tan malo.

Ambas chicas se miraron y Quinn me miro diciendo.

-Eso no puede ser nada bueno, espero estar equivocada pero cuando la entrenadora Sue hace ese tipo de preguntas, suelen ser de la respuesta de dos o tres palabras. PARA GANAR o SER LA MEJOR. Y en un tono alto, fuerte y completamente segura de ti misma. De otra forma no son buenas noticias.

Me sentí desmoralizada completamente. No podía ser cierto que no me eligiera.

-Fabray Quinn.

Se escucho en un tono muy fuerte casi enfadado.

-Suerte. Dijimos al mismo tiempo Brittany y yo al tiempo sin darnos cuenta.

-Gracias. Dijo Quinn inspirando profundamente y se puso en marcha.

Pasaron los tres días reglamentarios para la selección, donde se publican las listas de quienes estaban dentro del equipo.

Quinn fue seleccionada como capitana. Era una sorpresa. Una desagradable sorpresa.

Seguí mirando y no encontraba mi nombre… solo vi el de Brittany.

No me había seleccionado… no podía creerlo.

Brittany que estaba a un lado observo mi reacción y se acercó.

-¿Que sucedió? ¿Acaso no estás en las seleccionadas?

-Obviamente se nota en mi rostro que no, o ¿por qué piensas que pondría una cara de horror al ver la lista?

-Parece ser algo importante para ti, no te preocupes hablare con la entrenadora Silvester.

-No me interesa que hables por mí, quería lograrlo por mí misma y yo debería ser la capitana. Ahora seré solo una perdedora.

-Confía en mí, entraras. Espera aquí.

Y se fue corriendo.

No tenía idea de que es era lo que quería decir.

Fuera lo que fuera no importaría. Yo estaba fuera de las cheerios y quería que me tragara la tierra.

Me fui a la cafetería por un refresco, no tenía caso esperar.

Dos horas después, cuando me encontraba recostada sobre una de las bancas del patio de la escuela ya que no entre ni a clases de la decepción que tenía.

Brittany salto encima de mí y decía tantas cosas que no entendía nada.

-Espera, espera, no te entiendo absolutamente nada. Habla con más calma y bájate de mí.

-Está bien, fui hablar con la entrenadora Sue y me dijo que lo que no le había gustado era tu respuesta tan pretenciosa y poco objetiva ya que parecías una persona con problemas de autoestima así que…

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, bueno dijo que si yo me salía de la escuadra tu podías entrar, y le dije que sí. Así que ya estas dentro, ¿no es emocionante?

-¿Que tú hiciste qué? Pero que no escuchaste que no hicieras nada de eso.

-Es que parecía más importante para ti, a mí no me importa, yo solo quería entrar porque así puedes ver a más chicas en minifalda y tocarles el culo cuando haces las pirámides, y poder hacer más amigas. Casi siempre me dejan sola. La única amiga que he tenido es Quinn y bueno también quería que fueras mi amiga, si te ayudaba significaba que podríamos ser amigas.

-Pero…

Tal vez la razones de Brit eran algo… raras… pero al final ella había logrado entrar y por mi culpa había sacrificado la oportunidad de sobresalir dentro de la escuadra más fuerte a nivel preparatoria. Era algo injusto. Pero que métodos usa la entrenadora para tener alumnas en Cheerios.

-Brit, ahora tu espera aquí.

Fui a presentarme al despacho de la entrenadora Sue.

-Entrenadora, agradezco que ahora considere que puedo entrar a su escuadra, pero si Brittany debe salirse entonces no me interesa en lo más mínimo estar en este equipo, ni siquiera entiendo su método de selección estuve excelente en mi presentación y aun así me mando al diablo por una pregunta que estaba respondiendo de manera sincera. Así que quédese con sus campeonatos, fui capitana en la secundaria de porristas, di muchos triunfos a mi escuela, quería hacer lo mismo en esta escuela, pero si una entrenadora tan campeona como usted no valora eso entonces abrace sus trofeos cuando se sienta infeliz. Preferiría estar en el Club Glee con Brittany antes que con usted.

Me di la vuelta y estaba girando el picaporte cuando escuche.

-Espera… Me gusta tu energía. Quédate, serás la segunda capitana y dile a Brittany que también está dentro de la escuadra. Detesto que chicas como ustedes piensen siquiera en irse al Club Glee.

*FLASHBACK OFF*

Después de ese día nos hicimos buenas compañeras Quinn, Brittany y yo.

Y al ser Quinn la capitana era por supuesto la más popular de todas las Cheerios se hizo pronto de un novio un poco tonto llamado Finn el capitán del equipo de Futbol americano, y se fue alejando de nosotras un poco.

Sin embargo Britanny y yo seguimos unidas como el primer día.

Si existe el amor a primera vista… imagino que también la amistad a primera vista.

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Día dos… Martes… ni te cases ni te embarques dice un dicho… pero nadie dijo "no tengas sexo estando ebrio porque te enamoraras perdidamente" si me hubiera avisado antes… seguramente tampoco lo hubiera evitado.

Santana y Brittany

Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de FOX Y RYAN MURPHY

By Revy Katsuragi

LA GRADUACION

CAPITULO 2

Al día siguiente después de la llamada de atención de la entrenadora Silvester nos puso un castigo que para ser sincera la entrenadora tenía unas maneras bastante extrañas de hacerlo.

Esta vez nos puso a limpiar cada uno de los trofeos de los campeonatos hasta que brillaran y pudiera ver el reflejo de su alma según dijo.

-¿Pudo haber sido peor, no lo crees Santana? Dijo una Brit que se encontraba en lo más alto de la escalera, tratando de alcanzar trofeos de arriba.

-Ten cuidado por favor que te puedes caer. Le comente al ver que esa escalera estaba tambaleándose peligrosamente.

-Mira, mira puedo hacer lo del "SOY LA REINA DEL MUNDO"

Observe como Brit extendía sus brazos en forma horizontal.

Considerando que somos porristas eso no podría significar ningún riesgo ¿cierto?... bueno Brit no es nunca de las que van en la pirámide… así que, si… es un riesgo.

-Oh oh… SANTANA CUIDAD…..

Apenas alcance a mirar el cuerpo de Brit dirigiéndose en caída libre hacia el mío.

*SPLASH*

-Ouch ¡que daño!- Aun estaba acostada en el suelo y entreabrí los ojos.

La visión de ese momento no podía haber sido más hermosa, solo esperaba que nadie llegara a interrumpirla.

Brit estaba encima mío como si de una niña asustada se tratase acurrucara en mi pecho apenas levantando esos hermosos ojos azules que denotaban la culpa de haber cometido una travesura.

-¿Estas bien, Santana? Pregunto poniendo sus brazos en mis costados y medio incorporándose.

-…. Ah… eh… si… yo… titube al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Brit tan cerca del mío.

-Jejeje.

E inevitablemente cerré mis ojos al sentir acercarse el rostro de Brit hacia mí.

Un tierno, dulce, suave y deliciosamente adictivo beso fue la manera en que se disculpó.

Aunque… para ser sincera necesario no era… pero si muy deseado.

-Jajaja.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada después de separarnos.

Ya se menuda manera de romper algo tan mágico.

-¿De qué te ries? Mala. ¿Es que lo hago tan mal? Yo solo lo hacía para disculparme.

-No, claro que no –y le di un beso en los labios- es que… tu recuerdas….

****FLASH BACK***

Teníamos ya varias semanas dentro del equipo de porristas.

Los entrenamientos eran muy duros, pero como la lógica indica, éramos dignas de ser admiradas por toda la escuela, literalmente sea abrían paso en nuestro camino.

Quinn era una chica que imponía con su impresionante personalidad.

Si, le tenía un poco de envidia ya que como Subcapitana no dejaba de ser una segundona, aunque fuera de eso realmente hicimos una buena amistad.

Aunque mi confidente era Brit, esta niña de dulce corazón no hizo más que acercarse muy dentro de mí.

La popularidad dentro de la escuela era abrumadora, llegaban a nuestras manos regalos costosos. Flores, chocolates, ropa, comidas gratis en Breastixs, etc.

En cuestiones románticas ni que decir.

El equipo entero de futbol se postraba a nuestros pies. Excepto por uno.

Quinn y Finnesa iban a todos lados juntos cual perro y su pulga, la pulga claro es Finn.

En la cafetería los mismos encargados nos regalaban raciones extras en nuestros almuerzos lo cuales terminábamos tirando ya que la dieta de nuestra entrenadora era muy estricta… y para no variar rara.

Brit era más extremista alguna vez bebiendo nuestro batido de proteínas dijo:

-Le pondré un poco de tierra seguro le dará algo de sabor. Mientras notaba como ponía un poco de tierra del suelo.

-Cómo le va a dar sabor… arasjhdaskdlñ. - Sí, yo estaba por vomitar esa asquerosa cosa.

-Te lo dije, además con tierra no sabe diferente de los pasteles que comida de cuando era niña.

-¿Pasteles? Mientras daba otro sorbo al batido.

-Es que a veces mis padres se iban toda la tarde y yo tenía hambre, así que juntaba tierra le vertía agua y formaba con el lodo pasteles, imaginaba que eran de chocolates para que no me supieran a tierra así que ahora la tierra me sabe a chocolate.

Qué hacer cuando decía comentarios así… a veces solo le sonreía… a veces solo entrecerraba los ojos y agitaba la cabeza… a veces simplemente mejor fingía no escucharle.

Bueno todo era perfecto excepto que el problema principal era nuestro equipo de futbol.

APESTABA

No hay otra forma de describir lo que mirábamos e intentábamos animar.

Es que en verdad eran pésimos.

Así que ideamos una manera de quitarnos ese amargo trago.

UNA FIESTA.

Después de cada partido realizábamos una fiesta en casa generalmente de uno de los chicos.

Todos éramos menores de edad, pero siempre hay un chico que se las ingenia pasa conseguir alcohol y una casa libre.

Este chico se llama Noah Puckerman mejor conocido como Puck.

Recuerdo muy claramente una de esas fiestas.

Puck la había organizado y desde luego había bebida mucha bebida.

Porritas y jugadores convivíamos con gran soltura. Por no decir otra cosa.

Y en una típica fiesta entre hombres y mujeres debe haber el famoso juego del " EL REY MANDA".

El cual consiste en girar una botella, a la persona que le toque la punta de la botella es el "REY" y ordenara al que toque el fondo de la botella "SUBDITO", una orden, este debe cumplirla de otra forma tendría un castigo, que normalmente consiste en quitarse una prenda o cosas peores.

Puck fue el primero en iniciar. Giro la botella.

- EXCELENTE SOY REY… Mmm quiero ver algo sexy.

Si, a mí me toco el culo de la botella.

-TU REY ORDENA QUE BESES A UNA DE LAS CHICAS. Y DEBE SER MUY SEXY.

-Que manía tienen los hombres con dos mujeres. Dije bastante molesta.

Yo era una persona que si bien nunca había tenido a un chico para algo serio, tampoco es que bateara por ese bando.

-¿Prefieres el castigo?

-Bien lo hare, ¿a qué chica?

La mayoría estaba tan borrachas que no sabían ni que hacían.

-Besa a Brittany.

Bueno, era mi amiga así que igual no habría nada raro.

Britany se encontraba si bien tomada aun consiente platicando con Quinn. Me acerque a gatas a donde estaba.

-Disculpa Quinn debo cumplir una petición.

Brit me miro y yo acerque mis labios a ella.

De principio la cosa fue no fue rara simplemente sus labios eran diferentes a los de cualquier hombre.

Eran suaves con un ligero sabor a cereza que encontré irresistible.

Sin darme cuenta abrí la boca un poco más sintiendo más la boca de Brit quien también lo hizo.

Tome con mi mano su nuca y la acerque mucho más.

Y un escalofrió bien conocido recorrió toda mi espalda.

Fue una electricidad que basta decir despertó un instinto irresistible de terminar en algo más.

La cosa se estaba poniendo muy candente cuando escuche…

-Oh dios nenas, si siguen así, no estarán solas en eso eh?

Lo cual me saco completamente de donde estaba entrando.

Abrí lo ojos y me aleje.

-Si quisiera hacer eso no sería con otra mujer te lo aseguro. Voltee a mirarle y le guiñe el ojo.

-Ya veremos.

Seguimos jugando y las cosas seguían normal. Bese a varios del equipo. Manoseos en sofá.

Pero extrañamente mis ojos a veces me traicionaban y se dirigían a donde estaba Brit, hasta que le sorprendí también mirándome.

La noche siguió entre una locura tras locura.

Y creo que la peor fue después de retíranos.

Por suerte Brit vivía cerca del vecindario de Puck.

Aprovechando que los padres de Brit habían salido de viaje me quede en su casa.

Llegar ebria a la mía ameritaría una larga explicación de la cual no tenía ganas.

Apenas llegar me fui a la cocina a buscar algo que comer, al fin y al cabo lo desquitaría mañana en el entrenamiento.

Me puse a mirar por la ventana cuando note una silueta que surgía de las sombras.

-Hey Brit, ¿que necesitas?

-Un poco de agua, tengo algo de sed. Tome demasiado.

Mientras ella estaba abriendo la llave del agua y colocando el vaso para llenarlo de aquel líquido. No pude evitar mirarla de reojo.

Camino a donde me encontraba bebiendo el líquido y se puso a mi lado.

-Qué suerte que mis padres estén de nuevo de viaje, que si me vieran así, me reñirían.

Al ver como daba otro sorbo al agua, pude notar como una gota se escurría a un lado de sus labios.

Sin apenas reaccionar yo estaba sobre ella besándole con gran desesperación.

Y ella…

Ella me correspondió con la misma pasión que yo.

Por suerte ambas llevábamos nuestros uniformes de porristas…

Si, por suerte aquellas prendas son demasiado fáciles de quitar.

Mientras nos besábamos la fui llevando hasta la mesa donde le apoye y puse mi mano en uno de sus pechos.

Era extraño… demasiado, no podía creer lo que hacía pero estaba… tan… excitada que no podía controlarme.

Levante la camisola sin mucha oposición de Brit quien levantó los brazos para retirarlo por completo.

Comencé a llenarla de besos.

Desde donde termina la oreja la cual mordí levemente dándole un tirón.

Después seguí recorriendo su cuello mientras Brit llenaba la habitación de un sonido que encendía más la locura de mi cabeza.

Decir que dure en algunos puntos de su cuerpo mucho tiempo está por demás ¿cierto?

Imposible será decir que mientras hacia mi recorrido con la boca por el cuerpo de Brit, ella no retiro también mi camisola.

Su piel era tan suave y con un aroma delicioso

No pude evitar dar algunos mordiscos mientras la temperatura iba subiendo.

Y a cada paso le recostarla más sobre esa mesa que por suerte estaba vacía.

Sentía las uñas de Brit en mi espalda.

Clavarse y rasgarla ligeramente.

Sin poder evitarlo y llegue a mi destino.

Retire aquella prenda que evitaba disfrutara de un beso aún más profundo y candente.

Suavemente saboreaba con mi boca aquel néctar delicioso que jamás había probado, pero al que sin lugar a dudas me convertiría una adicta.

Voltee mi cabeza ligeramente hacia Brit quien se incorporó tomándome de la cabeza y acercando sus labios a los míos en un beso cada vez más profundo

Sentía su lengua recorrer mis labios los cuales sin apenas enterarme mordió.

-Ah… retumbo en la cocina.

No pude evitar soltarlo de mi boca sin liberarme de sus labios.

Esos ojos azules en un momento se apagaron al sentir mi mano en aquella parte profunda provocando un gemido aún mayor.

Mi boca regreso a su atlético y perfecto cuerpo.

A sus pechos donde escuchaba retumbar a mil watts al ligero rose de mis labios donde me aferre como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Exhalando e Inhalando profundamente se llenaba de calor aquella habitación.

Sin perder más tiempo me dedique a llegar a esa parte que produce aquel sonido que solo se produce al llegar al punto máximo de la pasión.

Seguir describiendo lo que en esa mesa paso sería poco.

Y

En la sala…

En el sofá…

En su recamara..

Donde finalmente se escuchó la última exhalación profunda que hizo eco por toda la casa.

Brit termino encima de mi pecho dormida mientras yo agotada cerraba mis ojos.

A la mañana siguiente sintiendo un ligero rayo de sol en mi rostro abrí los ojos y vi a Brit acurrucada en posición fetal aferrándose a mi cintura.

Agite mi cabeza y me libere de aquel abrazo.

¿Que acababa de pasar?

No…

¿Que hicimos toda la noche?

Estaba totalmente confundida, tome mi ropa.

Lo cual resulto toda una odisea

Mi camisola estaba en la cocina, mi falda en la sala, mis bragas en… ¿una lámpara de techo?

Y el resto ni para que mencionarlo por basta decir que tuve que irme sin calcetas ni sujetador.

Sinceramente no sabía cómo sentirme respecto a lo que había pasado… todo fue tan intenso… tan excitante.

Fui a casa de Puck, quien apenas abrió la puerta me lance sobre él.

Quería saber si lo que había sentido era coherente.

Y también lo hice .

Y bueno mis conclusiones fueron rápidas...

Lo de Brit fue pura…

Confusión…

Aquella noche fue buena…

Muy buena...

Aun mejor que con Puck.

Pero solo fue un arranque de locura.

Si eso fue.

No es que yo tenga sentimientos ni sea lesbiana.

Por supuesto que no.

Claro que no.

…

…

…

¿Ay dios estoy tan jodida por querer estar con Brit en este momento en lugar de con Puckerman?

De nueva cuenta simplemente agarre mi ropa y me fui.

Solo tenía que estar sola el resto de la tarde del domingo para aclarar mi cabeza por completo.

Pero de algo estaba segura.

Yo ¿lesbiana?

Jamás.

Pero igual no está de más hacerlo con Brit cuando no haya un chico disponible.

*FLASH BACK OFF*

-¿Que si recuerdo que?

-No, mejor, no lo hagas.

-Bueno, vamos a seguir limpiando esto, que luego tenemos que ir al club Glee.

Al ponernos de pie, no pude evitar de nuevo tomarla de la cintura y darle un beso mucho más profundo que el anterior.

-Perdón.

-uh? A partir de hoy para pedir perdón se da un beso… que no se si podría hacerlo con mi abuela de esta forma, seguro sería extraño.

-No… lo digo por… bueno no importa ¿verdad?

-Si es algo del pasado déjalo. Que eso quedo allá hace mucho tiempo.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

Terminamos aquella labor y nos retiramos cogidas de la mano hacia el salón del club Glee.

¿Lesbiana?

Quizá, pero solo por Britany Susan Pierce.

FIN CAPITULO 2


	3. Chapter 3

Día tres… miércoles mitad de semana deberíamos estar yendo a probarnos nuestros trajes para la graduación, pero hay prioridades como otro cumpleaños… aunque no creo que supere el pasado…

Santana y Brittany

Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de FOX Y RYAN MURPHY

By Revy Katsuragi

LA GRADUACION

CAPITULO 3

Al entrar al club glee cogidas de los dedos meñiques como era nuestra costumbre el Sr. Shuster se encontraba repartiendo las canciones para la clausura del ciclo escolar.

-Bien, para la clausura chicos, se harán duetos. Escojan con quien cantaran y sus canciones.

Era obvio las parejas que se formaron, yo solo mire de reojo a Brittany quien me sonrió complacida.

-¿Y cuál canción quieres cantar a dúo? Pregunte saliendo del salón de música.

-Mmm no sé, yo solo pienso en una, pero… no creo que quieras…

- Dime cual quieres, sabes que te diré que sí.

-¿Come into my window? Desde aquella vez que…

Dios esa canción era extremadamente obvia… aunque después de todo…

*******FLASH BACK*********

Después de que "eso" pasara entre Britt y yo obviamente algo cambio entre nosotras, si bien yo estaba segura que yo lesbiana no era. Y salir aleatoriamente con Brittany parecía no molestarle tampoco, así que pasamos de ser mejores amigas a amigas… con beneficios.

Cosa que absolutamente nadie sabía, aunque Quinn a veces nos miraba de manera acusativa como si sospechara algo o eso pensé cuando un día llego sin más y dijo:

-Quiero que hagan algo por mí, así como yo lo hago por ustedes.

-¿Que has hecho por nosotras Fabray? Conteste recargándome en los lockers

-Contar sus secretos por ejemplo. Da igual entren conmigo al Club Glee

-¿QUE ESTAS LOCA? Entrar con esos perdedores jamas. No hay nada mas tonto que el club de tarados.

-Finn y esa cosa están actuando muy raro y tengo que tenerla vigilada para que nada raro suceda. Solo Finn y yo seremos los reyes de la promoción el próximo año.

-¿Aun estas con eso? Britt di algo, no entraremos ¿cierto?

Al voltear a verla, ella estaba sacando una caja de zapatos de su casillero.

-Ah, si esta bien lo que Quinn diga. Y se fue

Que diablos escondia allí?

-Vez Brittany me apoya, apréndete esta canción, en una hora tenemos el casting con el maestro Shuster.

-Pero esta canción… ¿por qué escoges esta canción? ¿No había una más boba?

-Es perfecta, después de esa abominación que cantaron en la asamblea el director exigió que interpretaran este tipo de canciones y saque una copia de la lista. Además el baile será nuestra carta fuerte. Ya lo veras, busca a Brittany, dale la canción y ensayemos los pasos. Las veo en 10 min en el auditorio.

-¡Acaso piensas que soy tu mandadera! Grite mientras se alejaba

-Ahora donde diablos se habrá ido a meter Brittany

Salí corriendo hacia el patio escolar, rumbo al campo de futbol y allí estaba Brittany con esa caja de zapatos.

-Hey, Britt Britt ¿qué haces? Fabray quiere que vayamos al auditorio, que por cierto es culpa tuya.

-Si solo sacaba a Bob, creo que esta aburrido de estar dentro de mi casillero.

-¿Bob?

-Si Bob un ratón, es que deje una calceta navideña y la hizo su casa… además creo que sus bebes están hambrientos, el queso ya no les llena.

-¿Un ratón que se llama Bob? ¿Y tiene hijos? En todo caso debería ser un nombre de mujer… no de hombre.

-Que tiene de malo que se llame Bob… es original.

A veces Brit me saca… de quicio… pero no deja de tener ser adorable.

-Bueno lo que sea, deja a Bob allí y vamos con Fabray.

Obviamente que ingresamos en el club glee cantando I say a little pray for you, cosa que después de todo no fue tan desagradable como pensé.

Bueno de cualquier modo el haber ido a ayudar a Fabray con eso no estábamos dándole la razón…

Unas semanas después de entrar en el Club glee sería el cumpleaños de Brittany y quería regalarle algo especial.

Estaba saliendo con Matt en esas fechas pero solo era para pasar el tiempo, ya que Britt venia últimamente preguntando muchas cosas respecto a nosotras.

Cosas en las que no quería entrar en tema.

De cualquier forma quería darle algo especial… algo que solo ella pudiera tener.

Y además ese día quería que lo pasáramos a solas.

-Hola, britt ¿quieres acompañarme al centro comercial mañana? Necesito comprar algo y no me gustaría ir sola.

-Claro, ¿nos vemos donde siempre?

-Starbuck a las 9.

-Allí estaré.

Espero que no sospeche nada.

Mi plan inicial era ir por un café, dar un par de vueltas por el centro comercial, tiendas de ropa, joyerías, zapatos, tienda de discos.

Comprarle algo en ese trayecto sin que se diera cuenta.

Después ir a comer a algún restaurante.

Ir a mi casa ya que mis padres se habían ido de viaje y ver películas.

El plan perfecto… y si todo salía bien.

Hoy tendría una noche divertida

Sin embargo… lo que uno quiere jamas sucede.

Eran las 12 del dia y Brittany no había aparecido.

Sé que suele llegar tarde pero esto era demasiado.

Lo que más me preguntaba es que hacia yo esperando por de 3 Hrs.

Decidí que era mejor ir a ver las tiendas… Brittany no había aparecido.

Sé que estaba saliendo con ese Mike Chang pero no sabía que fuese algo serio.

Y mucho menos que me dejara plantada por el…

Bueno no es que fuera importante de todas maneras…

Posiblemente había ido por ella… era su cumpleaños después de todo.

Camine un poco por las tiendas y vi aquel juego de pulseras de oro blanco que deseaba comprarle.

Llegue a mi casa pasado el atardecer bastante decepcionada.

Aún así… compre aquel juego de pulseras.

Como la casa estaría vacía, me quite la ropa hasta quedar en lencería y me acosté en el sofá.

Dormir era una buena manera de olvidar este día.

Muchas esperanzas para nada.

¿Que si llore?

Santana López no llora.

Aunque esta era una de las contadas veces que lo he hecho… por alguien.

Cuando abrí los ojos ya estaba muy oscuro.

Y escuche un ruido que provenía de mi cuarto.

Me puse una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y fue a revisar.

Lo sé no fue una de las ideas más brillantes que he tenido.

Pude notar como una sombra se introducía lentamente.

-¡QUIEN ESTA ALLI!

-Soy yo, la puerta estaba cerrada y siempre me has dicho que cuando eso pase entre por la ventana de tu habitación.

-¿Ah, qué quieres?

-Quería disculparme por no haber llegado. Mis padres y Mike me organizaron una especie de fiesta sorpresa. Había olvidado que era mi cumpleaños.

-Oh, qué bien. Bueno entonces ya puedes irte.

-Pero aún queda tiempo, quiero estar contigo.

-Pues yo no, tengo que dormir por que mañana saldré con Puck.

-Pensé que estabas saliendo con Matt.

-Si pero es aburrido salir con él, quiero alguien con más actitud.

-Santana vamos, traigo tarta, aunque la deje en la puerta de tu casa. Vamos por ella, la guarde especialmente para ti.

-Brittany, será mejor que te vayas. Y hablo enserio.

-Pero, vamos a hablarlo por favor, no es algo que pudiera evitar.

-Si hubieses querido hubieras llegado. Yo entiendo que Mike es tu novio.

-No es mi novio, solo salimos.

-Bueno lo que sea, solo vete.

-Pero santana…

-Que te vayas Brittany y si no quieres hacerlo, bien me voy yo.

Me di la vuelta y me puse en camino al cuarto de mis padres, realmente lo único que quería era dejar de verle, era raro sentir tanto enfado. Era mi amiga solo eso, hacíamos el tonto algunas veces pero solo eso. No era gran cosa para sentirme tan frustrada.

¿Por qué no estuvo conmigo?

¿Por qué no pensó un momento que quería estar con ella en el primer cumpleaños que tendríamos juntas? Eso hacen las amigas ¿no?

¿Por qué el tonto de Mike Chang había estado con ella?

No se simplemente me sentía enferma.

-Santana espera por favor. Somos amigas ¿verdad? Además Santana está bien… tu ganas te diré la verdad.

¿Verdad?

-¿La verdad? Voltee ya que me sujeto de la muñeca.

-Sí, mira… si organizaron una fiesta para mí. Pero quería que tu estuvieras, así que tome un autobús para el centro comercial o al menos eso creí, pero yo estaba con mi DS jugando este nuevo juego que me dieron de regalo "Zombies vs Plants" y se me pasó la parada del autobús, llegue al otro condado.

-Así que todo el día estuviste ¿en un autobús?

-En dos… no sabía que los autobuses tomaran carretera pero como estaba tan distraída no me percate que era un autobús especial, yo solo me subí. Es la costumbre que mi padre me lleve a todos lados.

-Ay Brittany…

Y que haces cuando te dicen algo así, el enfado se esfuma. Lo he dicho incontables veces ya pero esa ingenuidad es algo que a mi me debilita. Es totalmente muy opuesto.

-Lo siento Santana, en verdad quería estar contigo. Recién llegue a casa mis padres me riñeron por que no estuve en la fiesta, tomaron muchas fotos, hubo mucha gente y me dejaron montones de regalos. Pero lo primero que deseaba era venir contigo.

-Está bien, mira tomare una ducha, esto en ropa interior y bueno no es muy correcto.

-Pero si te he visto desnuda, qué más da dame eso.

-Brittany no, suelta eso.

Algo que a veces olvido es que ella mide algunos centímetros más que yo, además es realmente fuerte.

Al tirar a lados opuestos, tengo todas las de perder. Inevitablemente se salió con la suya y me arrebato del cuerpo la toalla.

Sin evitar tampoco que cayera encima de ella.

-Ouch-

Y sin darme cuenta ya estaba con sus labios unidos a los mios.

Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos unos instantes.

Yo no entiendo como todo es tan espontaneo con ella… tan natural.

-¿Íbamos a ducharnos verdad? Dijo susurrándome al oído

-Ah… si claro vamos.

-No olvides el pastel, está en la escalera de tu casa.

-Déjalo, otro pastel comerás mas tarde. Y le guiñe un ojo.

-Pero si es para ti, yo ya comí mucho.

Si es un poco lenta.

Varias horas después al abrir los ojos vi una Britt desnuda a mi lado boca abajo apenas cubierta con una sábana en la parte de la cintura.

Me vestí un poco y baje al vestíbulo a buscar el regalo de Brit.

Había olvidado dárselo.

-Oye Britt, hey despierta. Dije suavemente en su oído

-¿Mmm?

-Vamos despierta.

-Santana, déjame dormir. Y me atrapo de la cintura jalándome a la cama

-Britt.

Yo juro que oponía resistencia.

Mi cuerpo es el que no se ponía de acuerdo.

-Te daré tu regalo.

Y como resorte salto, se sentó en la cama sobre sus rodillas y como niña impaciente aplaudía.

Vaya que le gustan los regalos.

-Toma.

-¿Que emoción, que es?

-Ábrelo.

-Oh… son… hermosas.

-¿No te gustaron? Sentí un poco de desilusión de la manera en que lo dijo

-Como dices eso, son preciosas. Yo las había visto hace unas semanas en el centro comercial. Santana esto es muy costoso… yo creo que es mejor que las devuelvas.

-Jamás, mis padres me dan una buena mesada, así que ahorre varias semanas para tenerlas.

-Mmm ya sé qué haremos.

Sujeto una de mis muñecas empezó a ponerme una de las pulseras.

-Pero si las dos son para ti. Le dije intentando sacar mi brazo.

-Para que quiero dos pulseras, es mucho mejor así. Ahora ponme tú la otra.

Y lo hice.

-A partir de hoy seremos las mejores amigas por siempre. Dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla

-Pensé que ya lo éramos.

-Pero ahora es formal, serán como pulseras de compromiso que solo tendremos tu y yo. No se pueden quitar nunca ¿ok?

-Pero en las prácticas la entrenadora Sue no permite estas cosas.

-Ay santana, le quitas lo bonito. Solo di que sí.-

Y me dio un tirón de mejillas.

-Está bien.

Y nuestro compromiso se cerró con un beso.

*****Fin Flash Back*****

Después paso aquella discusión cuando se hicieron los duetos.

Y Brittany llego al colegio sin aquella pulsera "de compromiso" como ella la nombro.

-Santana, ¿podríamos hacer esa canción?

-Claro, Brit.

-¡Bien!

-Por cierto Brit ya casi es tu cumpleaños, ¿que deseas este año?

-Creo que el año pasado no hay que lo supere.

-¿Tú crees?

Continuara

¿Qué paso el año pasado?


	4. Chapter 4

Miércoles… este día ha sido un poco más largo de lo que esperaba. ¿Que le regalare este año a Brittany? después de todo yo…

Santana y Brittany

La graduación.

Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de FOX Y RYAN MURPHY

Capítulo 4

-Oye Santana.

-Dime Brit.

-Ahora que tenemos que ensayar la canción, ¿podrías ir a mi casa?

-Mmm ¿porque me lo preguntas?, pensé que era obvio que tenemos que ensayar.

-Si pero, quería asegurarme que fuera en mi casa, tengo algo para ti y bueno…

-¿Oh un regalo?-

_Eso es raro en ella, bueno tampoco debo esperar la gran cosa. _

_En mi primer cumpleaños me dio un juego de lencería… que quería que estrenara con ella…._

_El segundo cumpleaños fue algo peor… Una taza… y puso la boba canción que escribió con Sumbles McCripplepants que pretendía cantar en las nacionales pasadas._

_Aunque después me explico por qué lo hizo… pero aun así de principio es tonto…_

_Y las demás cosas mejor ni las menciono._

-Más que un regalo es algo por tu sabes…

-Pero…

-Santana yo…

**********FLASH BACK********

_Las cosas con Brittany iban muy bien, demasiado creo, no nos separábamos de clases, de los ensayos con las porritas, en el club Glee y en el almuerzo._

_Pero como siempre los rumores son imparables._

_Y ese día todo empezó asi._

-Sacos de arena, ven a mi oficina.

-Sí, entrenadora.

_Ya la entrenadora no dejaba de hostigarme con lo de la operación de busto ya me había enviado a la parte baja de las pirámides, nada peor me podía pasar._

-He escuchado ciertos rumores que empiezas a tener ciertos intereses en común con Porcelana.

-¿Con Kurt?

-Sí, que ambos manejan en el asiento de la izquierda. Y sabes ya tuve una porrista embarazada no planeo tener una más en esta escuadra.

_Sé por dónde iba el comentario pero intentaría una escapatoria._

-Pero entrenadora, yo no salgo con Kurt, además, él es bueno, usted sabe.

-No lo digo por él, lo digo por ti. Es más probable que lo embaraces tú a él. Además lo digo por Brittany. Es mi mejor bailarina.

-¿QUE?

-Así que para la seguridad de mis muchachas te enviare a coreografía. Así estarás lo bastante lejos de la tentación de tocarles algo.

-Pero entrenadora yo no soy…

-Es todo, sal de mi oficina.

_Tenía que demostrar que la entrenadora estaba equivocada._

_¿De qué manera? Pues salir con el primer chico que pasara por mi camino, el cual para mi suerte era ese chico nuevo llamado Bruce, estaba en el equipo de Hockey._

-Hey Bruce, que te parece si salimos a cenar esta noche y te daré acceso a estas frutas jugosas que están en mi torax.

-Ah, pero yo pensé que tú eras lesbiana, me habían dicho que estas con Brittany.

_Demonios, ¿de dónde sacaron toda esa basura?_

-Sabes que olvídalo, además el que parece Gay con ese cabello rubio. Y por si no lo sabias estoy saliendo con Puck.

_Si, tal parece estábamos pasando demasiado tiempo juntas…_

_Y las cosas solo empeoraron ese día._

_El Sr. Shuster nos había encargado esta cosa de los duetos. _

_Quería ganar e ir a Breadstix. Siempre voy gratis pues los chicos pagan, pero aprovechar esta oportunidad para ir con Brittany…_

_No, quítate esa idea de la cabeza Santana, debes empezar a alejarte de…_

-Oye santana ¿vas a ir a mi casa hoy verdad? Necesito que me prestes tus apuntes de Español por que la clase me dormí.

_Y como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos aquí estaba Brittany._

-Sí, está bien.

_Y como todas las veces que "estudiamos en su casa" terminamos en su cama besándonos._

_Estaba harta de los rumores, de que la entrenadora Silvester me hubiera visto con esos ojos como si viera a un bicho raro, el chico ese rechazándome. ¡A mi! La más candente pieza de acción de la escuela. Esto era inaudito._

-Me encantan tus suaves besos.

-Ah, sí es una agradable manera de descansar de tanta tijereta.

_Y volví a besar su cuello. Por favor Brittany no toques el tema hoy no… por favor hoy…_

_-_Sabes deberíamos hacer el dueto juntas. Y cantar Melissa Etheridge's "come to my windows."

-Primero, hay mucha gente hablando y yo quiero seguir ligando.

-Bueno yo solo lo decía por…

-Y en segundo lugar no lo hago contigo porque este enamorada de ti y quiera cantar sobre hacer bebes con mujeres.

_Realmente no quería tocar ese tema y no sé cuál era la obsesión de Brittany de estar tocando este tema a la menor posibilidad que tuviera. Salir con ella no era una opción. No lo era. _

_Así que tenía que dar la última estocada. _

-Solo estoy aquí porque Puck esta en el encerrado desde hace 12 hrs y soy como una lagartija. Necesito algo caliente debajo o no puedo digerir mi comida.

-Pero entonces ¿con quién harás el dueto?

-Eso es algo que no debería importarte.

-Pero santana yo pensé que bueno tu y yo estamos saliendo.

-Por última vez Brittany, tú y yo no estamos saliendo. Dos mujeres jamás pueden tener algo serio. Además tú sigues saliendo con más chicos y yo estoy saliendo con Puck. Jamás lo dejaría por otra mujer. Nos besamos, lo hacemos pero aun así no significa nada. ¿Entendiste?

-Si… está bien.

-Sera mejor que me vaya, esto es bastante aburrido el día de hoy.

-¿Pero no íbamos a estudiar?

-Allí están mis apuntes. Yo me voy. Me das mañana el cuaderno. Adiós.

_Y me fui._

_Al día siguiente Brittany apenas me dirigió la palabra entre clases y cuando regrese del almuerzo vi mi cuaderno en mi pupitre con una nota._

"_Gracias por los apuntes, pero al final no los copie. Hable con los maestros y dejare de estudiar español, así que ya no tendrás que verme al menos una clase."_

_¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? ¿Sé tomó enserio lo de ayer? Sé que fui bastante dura con ella pero no pude controlarlo. Estaba harta que todo el rato estuviera con el tema de "¿estamos saliendo verdad"?_

_Lo mejor era que la busque para aclararlo._

_Ayer solo fue un mal dia._

_Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa que le vi caminando con "Ruedas" en el corredor._

_Y por si fuera poco… hizo un ademan señalan sus pechos y moviendo el dedo en forma de negación._

_Sí; yo tenía una especie de debilidad por ese maravilloso par, pero lo que más me molesto fue que estaba negándome algo que por derecho le corresponde a Santana López._

_Asi es. Santana Lopez siempre tiene lo que quiere. Y Brittany era algo que no yo no estaba dispuesta a renunciar. _

_Claro tenía pensado ser más cuidadosa en la escuela para que dejaran de espaciarse mas rumores y salir con un par de tipos frente a todos. _

-Hey Brittany tenemos que hablar.

_Me había sentado a esperarla apenas saliendo de la escuela._

-Lo siento Santana, mi nuevo novio me está esperando, vamos a ir a practicar la canción.

-¿Te refieres a el profesor X?

-Sí, con Artie, es mi nuevo novio y pareja de dueto.

-¿Y desde cuando son novios, si nunca te había interesado?

-Lo siento santana tengo que irme. Adios.

_Aunque logre que el profesor X y Brittany rompieran, las cosas cambiaron entre nosotras._

_Yo suelo ser un poco maldita cuando estoy de mal humor y digo las cosas normalmente como las siento sin pensar en las demás personas._

_Pero creo que esto había sido un grave error._

_Pasaron los días y Brittany y el profesor X regresaron._

-¿Y que tal te va con el "Ruedas?

-Muy bien, Artie es genial. Su madre nos lleva siempre por helado. Nos ponemos a ver películas en su casa. Y él juega Xbox mientras yo lo animo.

-Ah que bien. Pero… ¿te gustaría que quedáramos mañana? Hay una nueva exhibición de películas en…

-Lo siento santana, iré con Artie por que tiene un torneo importante en línea. Es el máximo asesino y tengo que estar con él.

-Ah bueno no te preocupes de todas formas es el último día.

_Y conversaciones así pasaban diarias. _

_Estaba tan acostumbrada a Brittany desde que entre a la escuela que no había sabido que estar sola desde entonces. _

_Si sola_

_Puck se había interesado en esa Goliat y me había dejado de lado._

_Santana López sola en san Valentín._

_Tenía que intentarlo una última vez con Brittany. _

-Hey, Brit Brit. Hace mucho que no estamos juntas, que tal si vienes a mi casa y vemos una película. Y si todo sale bien podríamos liarnos un poco.

_Directa y sin escalas, así era yo._

-Lo siento Santana, aunque extraño que nos besemos y eso, no me siento realmente sexy estos días. Creo que tengo un pan en el horno. No le digas a nadie. En especial a Artie.

-Oh si, claro tu secreto esta… OH DIOS MIO BRITTANY ESTA EMBARAZADA

-Oh por dios Brittany está embarazada- Dijo Tina al pasar a mi lado.

_No podía ser posible Brittany embarazada, que clase de broma del destino era esta._

_Adiós a todas las posibilidades que pretendía. Contra eso no puedo._

_O eso pensaba. _

_Cuando llegamos al club glee y Brittany explico… "su embarazo" no sabía si reírme o llorar._

*Riiiiiiiiiiiing*

-¿Hey Santana, a las 7 en tu casa está bien?

_Bueno parece que después de todo, si tendré mi tarde de diversión._

_El problema de esa tarde de diversión es que volvió el tema._

-Me gusta mucho cuando nos besamos

-¿Lo que no es engañar por qué?

- Con las chicas no es engañar

-Pero cuando lo hacemos Artie y yo hablamos de sentimientos.

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué con sentimientos es mejor

-Estás loca, es mejor cuando sin sentimientos. Es incluso mejor cuando no hay contacto visual.

-Santana, esta relación es muy confusa para mí. Antes era mucho más clara. Eres mi mejor amiga desde que entramos en el instituto pero ahora estoy con Artie, sé que no lo estoy engañando pero… deberíamos hablar con alguien de esto.

-¿Para qué quieres hablarlo? Nos besamos, lo hacemos no es la gran cosa ¡entiéndelo!

-No Santana, entiéndelo tú. Antes yo solo salía con chicos no me importaba en lo absoluto las consecuencias. Ahora entiendo más cosas. Estar solo con Artie me ha enseñado muchas cosas.

-Mira hablaremos con la Srita Holly está bien. Ella nos aconsejara. Pero será la última vez que hablemos de esto.

-Santana ¿por qué no buscas a otra chicas si no estás interesada realmente en mí?

_Y finalmente Brittany soltó la pregunta que yo misma me había hecho desde hace meses._

-Brittany, mañana resolveremos todo ¿si?

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya

-No… quédate.

-Pero si no quieres hablar de sentimientos, ni de nada qué caso tiene. Además Artie puede preocuparse si llama a casa y no estoy. Nos vemos mañana.

_Y me quede sola en mi cuarto. Me lance a mi cama y prendí el radio._

"_¿Por qué no buscas a otra chica si no estás interesada en mi?"_

_La pregunta estaba allí._

_No es que no estuviera interesada en Brittany._

_Yo en realidad..._

"Y ahora en los clásicos, de Fleetwood Mac escucharemos Landslide"

"I took my love, i took it down  
>climbed a mountain and i turned around.<br>And i saw my reflection in the snow covered hills  
>'til the landslide brought it down.<p>

Oh, mirror in the sky  
>-what is love?<br>-can the child within my heart rise above?  
>-can i sail thru the changin' ocean tides?<br>-can i handle the seasons of my life? 

_Y sin darme cuenta mis lágrimas empezaron a caer._

_Yo realmente vivía el momento, sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin saber lo que es el amor. _

_Mi vida estaba hecha así._

_¿Pero deseaba que así siguiera?_

_¿Quería estar con un chico el resto de mi vida?_

_Pero para mí no eran más que juguetes, distracciones._

_Liberar mi frustración._

Well, i've been afraid of changin'  
>'cause i've built my life around you<br>but time makes you bolder  
>even children get older<br>and i'm getting older too.

_Yo tengo miedo… _

_Pero no puedo estar más sin Brittany._

_Ya no._

-Bueno primeramente quisiera que me dijeran si alguna de ustedes considera que es lesbiana. Pregunto la Srita Holly

-Bueno yo no lo sé-

_-_Si no lo sé, a mí me interesan los chicos y las chicas, una vez soñé que lo hacía con una maniquí o un arbusto con forma de humano claro.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que yo no sé cómo me siento por qué santana se niega a hablar de ello

-Sé que puede ser difícil hablar de sentimientos, pero ustedes pertenecen al club glee, por que no buscan una canción que pueda expresar lo que sienten.

-Creo que es buena idea. De hecho tengo la canción perfecta para eso.

_Y así fue, cantamos esa canción que el día de ayer escuche "Landslide" _

_Cuando escuche esa canción la primera vez sola en mi cuarto supe en ese instante que era lo que realmente quería. _

_Ya no había dudas._

_Interpretamos la canción en el Club Glee. Deje mis sentimientos salir y de igual forma mis lágrimas._

_Había estado tanto tiempo sin saber quién era, que quería y todo fue tan claro en un instante._

_Pero el karma debe estarme cobrando algo, porque apenas terminamos de cantar y todo parecía tan perfecto cuando…_

-Me permiten aplaudir a este trio por explorar el mundo del amor sáfico, Bravo.

_Y aquí es cuando el sistema de defensa actua. Algo en lo que me cuesta muchísimo trabajo controlar._

-El que haya cantado una canción con Brittany no te permite ponerme una etiqueta ¿está claro?

_Al voltear a ver a Brit, juro que vi una mirada de tristeza que me rompió el corazón._

_¿Por qué el amor es tan difícil?_

_Si tenía miedo de mis sentimientos, de lo que provocaría en mi vida a partir de que los aceptara._

_Pero si era por Brittany… creo que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo._

_Así que fui a decirle todo._

_Abrir mi corazón por completo._

-Por favor dime que me amas… por favor…

-Si, totalmente te amo, Santana y estaría contigo si no fuera por Artie.

-¿Artie?

-También lo amo a él.

_Después de esa platica no sabía qué hacer._

_Abrí mi corazón y fui rechazada._

_No había estado preguntando todo el tiempo Brittany si éramos algo. Finalmente le estaba diciendo las cosas como las sentía por dios. _

_Por qué ahora salto con esta tontería de Artie._

_Llegue a mi cuarto y puse el estéreo a todo volumen._

"_Y ahora para todos aquellos que estaban solicitando esta canción, Alanis morrisstte - You Outta Know"_

QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE ESTOY FELIZ POR TI  
>NO DESEO NADA MAS QUE LA FELICIDAD<br>PARA USTEDES DOS  
>UNA VERSIÓN MÁS VIEJA DE MI<br>¿ACASO ELLA ES PERVERTIDA COMO YO?  
>¿ACASO ELLA LO HARÍA CONTIGO EN UN CINE?<br>¿ACASO ELLA HABLA ELOCUENTEMENTE?  
>¿Y ELLA TENDRÍA A TU BEBÉ?<br>ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE ELLA SERÍA  
>REALMENTE UNA EXCELENTE MAMÁ. <p>

PORQUE EL AMOR QUE DISTE, QUE HICIMOS  
>NO FUE CAPAZ DE SER SUFICIENTE PARA TI<br>PARA SER BASTANTE ABIERTO, NO  
>Y CADA VEZ QUE DICES SU NOMBRE<br>¿ELLA SABE CÓMO ME DIJISTE  
>QUE ME ABRAZARÍAS<br>HASTA QUE TE MUERAS,  
>HASTA QUE TE MUERAS,<br>PERO AÚN ESTAS VIVO

_Últimamente el radio estaba conectado con mi corazón, no pude impedir lanzar un par de cosas por mi cuarto. _

_Y llore de nuevo de rabia, de mi cobardía, de mi tonto miedo y por ella._

_Tenía que hacer algo… algo para recuperarla. _

_Si la primera vez estuvimos juntas por que dios nos ayudó._

_Esta vez dependería totalmente de mi._

_Y el reto estaba aceptado._

_Continuara…._

_**Nota autora: jejej ya sé que retome muchas cosas de los capítulos, pero sería aburrido si pasara exactamente lo mismo que la serie ¿no? Paciencia… ya sabrán cual fue el regalo que le dio Santana a Brittany que estoy segura les gustara… **_


	5. Chapter 5

Santana y Brittany

LA GRADUACION

Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de FOX Y RYAN MURPHY

Capítulo 5

-Hey brittany, ¿qué te parecería si vamos al centro comercial? vi una colección de patos de peluche que seguramente te gustaría ver.

-¿Eh? Lo siento Santana, prometí ir con Artie, también me dijo de ella y quedamos ir mañana.

-Ah, está bien.

_Y preguntas así sería el pan de estos últimos días. Desde que le había dicho mis sentimientos, solo negativas recibía de su parte._

_Era bastante doloroso._

_De hecho en algún momento me detuve a ver la lista detalladamente de mi iPod…_

"_When you're gone de Avril Lavigne"_

"_You Outta Know de Alanis Morissette_

"_Landslide de Fleedwod Mac"_

"_Please don't leave me de Pink"_

"_Because Of you de Kelly Clarkson"_

…_._

_Ok yo tenía un serio problema. Todas estas canciones eran… deprimentes._

_Si no podía hacer que ella me acompañara a algún lugar para poder estar a solas y hablar… necesitábamos hablar._

_Lograría llegar a ella de otra forma._

_Fui al centro comercial y compre esa colección de patos de peluche que iría a ver con Artie mañana, se sorprenderá si llego con ella a su casa y se la doy._

-Son 50 dll, ¿quisiera adquirir la tarjeta de descuentos en compra?

-No, gracias.

-Al fondo de la tienda tenemos un servicio de envoltorio si gusta pasar, solo tiene un cargo de 2 dll.

-Muy bien. Aquí tiene.

-Muchas gracias por su compra, vuelva pronto.

_Si la montaña no va a Mahoma. Mahoma ira a la montaña._

-¿Alguna envoltura que desee en especial?

-Si quisiera algo que tuviera algún pato, ¿tendrá alguno?

-Claro que sí. En un momento vuelvo con su paquete.

-Gracias.

_Sé que no es únicamente lo que me traerá de regreso a Brit, pero hare lo imposible. Yo la amaba. Sé que en el fondo de mi lo he sabido… pero no sabía a qué grado me importaba._

-Oh edición especial de Pokemón. Trae un pato tonto de esos que tiene colección, como se llamaba…

-¿Puedo ayudarle señorita?

-Sí, ¿cómo se llama ese pato amarillo?

-¿Psyduck?

_Cierto, tiene colección de ese pato. _

-Quisiera también ese cartucho.

-Claro que si señorita, viene con este accesorio de regalo.

-Si por eso lo estoy comprando.

-Son 39.99

-Aquí tiene, podría dárselo a la chica que está envolviendo aquello, que lo ponga dentro de uno de los paquetes por favor.

-Claro que sí.

_Ventaja de tener un padre que es doctor._

-Aquí tiene. Muchas gracias por su compra.

_Sé que faltaba poco para el cumpleaños de Brittany y podría dárselo en aquellas fechas, pero quiero adelantarme al cuatro ojos._

_Y la única forma de hacerlo era ir a casa de Brittany y dárselos esta misma tarde._

_Aun eran las 6 de la tarde. Llamaré para asegurarme que este en casa._

-Hola brittany, ¿estás en casa?

-Hola Satana. No ahora me encuentro en casa de Artie, me quedare a cenar con ellos, ¿necesitabas algo?

-Umm no… solo preguntaba, lo siento nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

_Y ahora qué diablos hacia yo con todo esto._

_Ay esto me pasa por tonta._

_Lo único que se me ocurrió era entrar por la ventana de Brit._

_Pero con estos paquetes dudo que pueda escalar. _

_Si la habitación de brittany estaba en el segundo piso sin ninguna escalera, más que cuando tenía que hacerlo el árbol que estaba en el patio de su casa me servía de escalera, pero creo que no sería una opción ahora._

_Sera mejor que las deje en la puerta y cuando llegue pues vea el paquete._

_Las luces estaban apagadas, así que no serviría tampoco tocar, deje los paquetes frente a la puerta y me fui._

_Habían pasado días y britt andaba todo el rato con el profesor X. _

_Es que así no había forma de que yo hiciera algo._

_Y ni siquiera me ha dado las gracias por los regalos que le hice._

_Ah pero si… no había puesto ni una nota…_

_Bien hecho Santana… seguro pensó que el cuatro ojos se lo dio. Ahora si estoy jodida completamente._

-Hey, gracias por los regalos. Me gustaron muchísimo. Están todos sobre mi cama.

-¿Ah?

-Los peluches que me regalste. Gracias.

-Pero como has…

-Solo tú sabes de mi colección de Psyducks, me siento feliz de ella, pero la gente empezaría verme rara si supieran que tengo 200 artículos en mi closet. Ni siquiera Artie lo sabe. Asi que el no me hubiera regalado eso.

-Oh…

_Al menos hay algo que aun solo yo sé._

-Te gustaría ir a comer un helado en la salida?

-¿Hoy no saldrás con el bobo ese?

-No te preocupes, además yo quiero regalarte el helado por todo lo que me diste.

_Bueno después de todo mi plan funciono. Brit había vuelvo a hablarme._

-Y le dije, es que no solo los sapos se hacen príncipes, estoy segura que las ranas también pueden hacerse princesas.

-Brittany, deja de leer cuentos de hadas, no te hacen bien.

-¡Pero son divertidos!

_Extrañaba este tipo de conversaciones. Si lo hacía, ¡enserio! Esa inocencia en Brittany era algo que me gustaba mucho de ella. Tan natural._

-Hey Brittany, mi madre quiere que la acompañemos a una convención de artículos de casa, pasamos por ti a las 5?

_Y allí estaba el estúpido Artie, habíamos estado pasando más tiempo Brit y yo juntas. Claro aprovechando el hecho que la había convencido volver a la clase de español, era una materia en la que yo tenía cierta facilidad. Después de que el Sr. Shuster nos reprobara el año pasado, lo menos que podía hacer era estudiar. Mi padre se había molestado tanto que me obligo a sacar una calificación decente o me quitaría mi tarjeta de crédito._

-Oh, sí claro Artie. Aunque ahora que recuerdo. Santana ¿no ibas a explicarme la clase de ayer? No entendí nada al profesor Shuster.

_Oh que bien se siente que le rechace. _

-Si Brit, mi madre nos ayudara en eso.

-Lo siento, Artie.

-Está bien, entonces le llamare y le diré que no podrás, es que le hacía mucha ilusión.

-Lo siento tanto Ar…

-Pero Brit los exámenes no empiezan hasta en unos días, podría ir a tu casa en la noche y estudiamos si quieres. Así aprovechas a ir también con el cuatro ojos.

_No mal entiendan esto. Dicen que hay que tener a los amigos cerca y a los enemigos más cerca._

-Gracias Santana, ¿vamos por el almuerzo Brit? Te llevare en mi silla hasta la cafetería.

-Sí, está bien. Nos vemos luego Santana

-Hasta luego Brit.

_¿Dolia? Si un poco… aunque yo tuve la culpa. Brittany ya le había rechazado. Solo debía reirme en su cara y cantar por victoria._

_¿Qué diablos me está pasando?_

-Muy bien chicos, el director nos acaba de encargar que nosotros presentemos la música en el baile de promoción. Y solo tenemos un día para ensayar. Dividiremos los números en parejas para que así les dé tiempo para bailar con sus parejas.

_Diablos, el baile de promoción. Ni siquiera recordaba eso._

-¿Estás de acuerdo Santana?

-Eh, ah, ¿de qué hablan?

-Olvídelo Sr. Shuster, con Santana nunca se puede contar.

-Cállate, elfo judío, estaba pensando en unas cosas.

-Tú ni siquiera piensas Santana a quien engañas. Solo vives para insultar a los demás. Grito Zizies a lo lejos

-Soy su mejor amiga, les digo las cosas a la cara aún más las peores. Saben cuánto me duele decirle estas cosas. Como a Sam tiene esa enorme boca de trucha que estoy segura que cuando come pizza solo da una mordida y se la termina toda. O tu pigmea que evito contacto visual a tu cara como medusa.

-Mira Santana estoy harta de tus insultos, porque mejor no te miras a ti misma y te haces un favor aprendiendo "Puedo ayudarle" porque es la única frase que necesitas para el resto de tu vida. Grito Rachel

-¡ES SUFICIENTE!

_Cualquiera pensaría que el Sr. Shuster sería el primero en detener esta típica discusión, pero esta vez no fue asi._

-Todos piensan que Santana es una mala persona, pero no lo es. Ella es capaz de decir solamente la verdad. Nadie la conoce tanto como yo. Así que ya estuvo suficiente de que digan esas cosas crueles contra ella. Les guste es la única sincera en este salón. Así que ya cállense y dejen de insultarla.

_Y esa había sido Brittany. Mi Brittany defendiéndome del todos. No es que lo necesitara porque ya estaba por decirles más cosas a esos tontos pero… fue algo que no esperaba de ella._

-Está bien chicos, tranquilos. Santana harás un dueto con Brittany. Escojan la canción a cantar y la presentaran en el baile. Es todo. Por hoy daremos terminado. Mañana me dirán que canción escogieron para ensayarla en auditorio y calcular los tiempos. Nos vemos.

_Oh oh… Un dueto con Brittany… Nunca habíamos cantando juntas en el club Glee… solo cuando… bueno… hace meses que ella quería hacer el dueto conmigo. Ahora realmente no sé qué hacer. Si hacemos ese dueto y Brittany quiere una canción como la de la otra vez, estaré acabada. No sé qué hacer._

_Fui la última en salir del salón._

_Al hacerlo pude ver a Artie hablando con Brit. Me oculte tras un locker para escuchar. _

-¿Que fue todo eso que dijiste de Santana?

-Pues la verdad, que más podría decir.

-Me refiero a… Brittany dime la verdad. ¿Qué sucede entre ustedes dos?

-Nada. Es mi mejor amiga.

-Pero estaban peleadas. ¿Habías olvidado eso?

-Solo fue un mal entendido Artie, así que por favor no hagas un lio de esto.

-¿Me estas engañando con ella?

-Imposible, con una chica. No es posible eso. Solo somos amigas hablando con la lengua de cerca.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Santana

-¿No ves que te está manipulando?

-Eso tampoco es engañar. Santana me dijo eso.

-Brittany, júrame que soy la única persona por la que tú tienes sentimientos, no podría soportar el saber que tienes sentimientos y haces las cosas que se supone solo yo debo darte.

-… Artie, te amo… pero también amo a Santana.

-Brittany, hay diferencias entre el amor a una amiga y un amor hacia tu pareja lo habíamos hablado. ¿Cuál de esos sientes por Santana?

-…

-Déjalo… creo que ya entendí. Esto no puede seguir así. No puedes estar creyendo que puedas estar conmigo y con ella. Te voy a dejar elegir a ti. Yo ó ella. Decídelo.

-Pero Artie… ella es mi mejor amiga pero tú eres mi novio así que…

_Vi como mi Brittany empezaba a llorar y abrazaba a Artie._

_Apenas notarlo salí corriendo de aquel lugar. Ni siquiera termine de escuchar la frase que decía Brittany. Era obvio que escogería a ese tonto… yo le había enseñado que jamás pusiera a una mujer encima de un chico._

_Yo y mi estúpida bocaza._

_No tengo idea de como pero llegue corriendo a casa. ._

_Apenas abrir la puerta mire el calendario. _

_Justo el día del baile era el cumpleaños de Brittany. No me había dado cuenta de esto._

_Amo el club Glee, pero creo que esta vez no me presentaría. No había forma que volviera a estar frente a Brittany sin llorar de rabia por mi cobardía._

_Si tan solo hubiera cantado esa canción cuando ella quería._

_Que más importaba si eso me sacaba del closet frente a toda la escuela. Ella estaría conmigo ahora. Ella me hubiera escogido a mí…_

…_._

_¡ESO ES!_

_Falte a clases al día siguiente. _

_Estuve recibiendo llamadas al celular todo el dia. Pero había decidido ignorarlo del todo. _

_Hoy era el cumpleaños de Brittany y el baile de promoción._

_Y sé que este regalo superaría por siempre a todos los que pudiera darle "Ruedas" sé que ya lo escogió a él… pero no me iré sin luchar. Sera mi último cartucho, ya no me importa nada._

_Al llegar a la escuela observe a todos con sus mejores trajes de gala. _

_Vestidos de todos colores._

_Yo me había decidido por un estilo más… urbano. _

_Me escondí tras el escenario para buscar la oportunidad de hablar con Brad para que pidiera ayudarme pero… bueno la vida da sorpresas._

-Santana, ¿donde diablos has estado?

-Ah, diablos eres tu Fabray, lárgate.

-Todos estuvimos llamándote ayer, ¿qué diablos te paso?

-Eso es algo que no te importa. Dejáme estoy intentado hablar con Brad.

-¿Es por lo de Brittany?

-Que sabes tú de…

-Santana, siempre he sabido que ustedes estaban juntas. Y no solo como amigas. Pero han sido mis amigas desde el principio. Así tengamos nuestros conflictos. Siempre serán mis mejores amigas.

_¿De donde había salido esta conversación?_

-¿… a pesar de que yo te he hecho la vida imposible Quinn?

-Yo también te la he hecho imposible a ti.

-¿Que necesitas de Brad? Te ayudare.

-… yo necesito darle esta partitura y la toque… pienso cantarla.

-¿No tenías que hacer un dueto con Brittany?

-¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

-Está bien, está bien. Yo se la llevare, le diré que cuando terminen Sam y Puck de cantar. Así que prepárate.

-Quinn… ¿porque me ayudas?

-Por qué creo darme una idea de lo que harás y de verdad espero todo salga bien para las dos, después de todo no sabes todo lo que ha paso ayer.

-¿Que quieres decir? espera dime que paso

-Debo apurarme para llegar con Brad, nos vemos más tarde.

_Me guiño un ojo y se fue._

_Después de 10 min. Quinn volvió._

-Muy bien sigues tú, por cierto hoy es cumpleaños de Brittany no lo olvides.

_Suaves notas empezaron a escucharse._

_Camine rumbo al escenario muy despacio._

_¿Estaba segura de lo que hiba a hacer?_

_No…_

_Pero esto era lo único que podía hacer…_

-Quiero dedicar esta canción a esa inocencia que estuvo conmigo tanto tiempo y poco supe valorar…

_Pude ver como Brittany estaba a un lado de Tina._

_¿Dónde esta Artie no se supone que debería estar con ella?_

… _Ok ahorita no es momento para preocuparme por ese tonto._

_Baje del escenario y me acerque a donde estaba ella. Con un hermoso vestido. Creo que nunca la había visto tan hermosa. _

_No…_

_Siempre lo ha sido_

… _es solo que… ya no tengo miedo… _

-Feliz cumpleaños Brittany…_ tome su mano y la lleve al escenario. _

Nota: escuchen esta canción .com/watch?v=0G3_kG5FFfQ&feature=related

DESPERTÁNDOME, VEO QUE TODO ESTA BIEN  
>ES LA PRIMERA VES EN MI VIDA, Y AHORA ES TAN BUENO<br>CADA VEZ MAS LENTO, MIRO ALREDEDOR Y ESTOY SORPRENDIDA  
>PIENSO EN LAS PEQUEÑAS COSAS QUE HACEN LA VIDA GENIAL<br>NO CAMBIARIA NADA POR ESTO  
>ESTE ES EL MEJOR SENTIMIENTO<p>

ESTA INOCENCIA ES BRILLANTE, ESPERO QUE PUEDA QUEDARSE  
>ESTE MOMENTO ES PERFECTO POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS. TE NECESITO AHORA<br>Y ESPERARE POR ESTO, NO LO DEJES PASAR

_Mientras la música sonaba pude sentir como las lágrimas se apilaban en mis ojos._

ENCONTRÉ UN LUGAR TAN SEGURO, SIN UN SOLO RASGÓN  
>ES LA PRIMERA VEZ EN MI VIDA, Y AHORA ES TAN CLARO<br>SIENTO CALMA, PERTENEZCO, ESTOY TAN FELIZ AQUÍ  
>ES TAN FUERTE Y AHORA ME DEJO SER SINCERA<br>NO CAMBIARIA NADA POR ESTO  
>ESTE ES EL MEJOR SENTIMIENTO. <p>

_Note como se acercó y con un pañuelo quitaba algunas lágrimas… me aleje un poco de ella y pude alzar mi voz…_

ESTA INOCENCIA ES BRILLANTE,

ESPERO QUE PUEDA QUEDARSE  
>ESTE MOMENTO ES PERFECTO<p>

POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS.

TE NECESITO AHORA  
>Y ESPERARE POR ESTO,<p>

NO LO DEJES PASAR.

ES UN ESTADO DE DICHA, Y PIENSAS QUE ESTAS SOÑANDO  
>ES LA FELICIDAD INTERIOR LA QUE ESTAS SINTIENDO<br>ES TAN HERMOSO Y TE HACE LLORAR

ES UN ESTADO DE DICHA, Y PIENSAS QUE ESTAS SOÑANDO  
>ES LA FELICIDAD INTERIOR LA QUE ESTAS SINTIENDO<br>ES TAN HERMOSO Y TE HACE LLORAR

ES TAN HERMOSO Y TE HACE LLORAR

ESTA INOCENCIA ES BRILLANTE, POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS  
>POR QUE TE NECESITO AHORA<br>Y ESPERARE POR ESTO, NO LO DEJES PASAR

ESTA INOCENCIA ES BRILLANTE, ESPERO QUE PUEDA QUEDARSE  
>ESTE MOMENTO ES PERFECTO POR FAVOR NOTE VAYAS. TE NECESITO AHORA<br>Y ESPERARE POR ESTO, NO LO DEJES PASAR

_Siempre que decía el coro la señalaba… _

_Ella era mi inocencia… _

_Una persona siempre busca ese complemento que a ti tanta falta te hace._

_Ella lo era…_

-Te amo Brittany. No me importa que estés con Artie. Sé que mi miedo te lanzo a sus brazos. Y te alejo de los míos. Y ya no tengo miedo de decirlo frente a todos. No me importa si me lanzan un Slushie todos los días, si me lanzan a los lockers, que me digan tortillera, bollera, lesbiana… Te amo… era… todo lo que tenía que decirte.

_Quise salir corriendo pero cuando pase al lado de Brittany pude sentir que su brazo me detuvo._

-Santana… yo también te amo…

-Sí, lo sé. Así como amas a todos en el club glee. Pero yo no quiero esa clase de amor. Te quiero a ti. Ya no quiero que estés con ningún chico. Solo quiero que estés conmigo. Y eso por mi culpa ya no es posible.

-Yo ya no estoy con Artie…. Yo

-Chicas lo mejor es que hablen esto en privado.

_Quinn apareció a un lado nuestro y nos jalo hacia detrás de la cortina del escenario. Por un instante olvide que todo el mundo nos miraba. No es que me importara… pero tampoco…_

_Un momento…_

_¿QUE YA NO ESTA CON ARTIE?_

-Aquí estarán mejor. Las dejo solas.

-Gracias Quinn. Escuche a lo lejos decirle Brittany a Quinn y le beso la mejilla.

_¿Ya no está con Artie? _

-Santanta…

_Y sentí los labios de Brittany en los míos…_

_Pero no era como aquellos besos que solíamos darnos. _

_Esto era muy diferente._

_La sujete muy fuerte contra mi… yo había probado estos labios incontables veces. Había sentido su cuerpo contra el mío desnudo cada oportunidad que se presentó._

_Pero esta vez era la primera vez que yo sentía una calidez en mi corazón que no sabía explicar._

_Nos separamos un momento._

-Santana… yo tuve una plática con Artie. El creía que yo tenía sentimientos por ti. Yo no me había dado cuenta de eso… hasta ese día. Platicamos sobre nuestra relación y me hizo darme cuenta. Que yo siempre he estado enamorada de ti. Termine con el por qué no quería hacerle más daño.

-¿Que tú qué?

-Es que tu nunca querías hablar de eso conmigo y me habías dicho que estaba mal tener sentimientos por mujeres… pero es algo que no puedo evitar. Aquella vez cuando me dijiste que me amabas después de esa canción. Sé que aun tenías miedo… pero a mí también me dio miedo. No sabía qué hacer. No quería hacer daño a Artie y no podía terminar con él. Pero me sentí tan orgullosa de ti. De que pudieras aclarar tus sentimientos y ser tan sincera esa vez.

-…

_Y esta vez tome manos con las mías._

-¿Eso quiere decir qué?

-Creo que ahora la lenta no soy yo ¿verdad?

_Lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos, pero esta vez eran de felicidad. De felicidad que podía tener a la persona que amaba._

-Gracias por mi regalo de cumpleaños… ha sido el mejor.

******* FIN DE FLASH BACK******

-yo no he hecho aún nada significativo para ti desde aquella fiesta de promoción.

-No seas tontita. - Apreté su nariz

-Tu siempre serás lo mejor que me ha pasado.

-Pero te había comprado ese disco de Alanis Morissette que tenías semanas buscando.

-Hahahahahaa, vamos a tu casa a practicar la canción. Y deja de preocuparte por eso. Creo que al final la que salió ganando fui yo.

_La atrape de la cintura y le di el beso más apasionado que he podido darle_

_Salimos de la escuela tomadas de las manos como siempre._

_Claramente no practicaríamos la canción ese día._

_Además quien necesitaba ir a eso._

_Yo ya había tenido mi graduación Y mi diploma era el amor de mi vida._

_FIN_


End file.
